The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and naruto
by Ur mom in bed
Summary: When a war on fanfiction brings a weaker character to infinite hights while downplaying the second character... It's time to switch it around and make it right...or more wrong. Note: most "facts" inside are jokes and this story should not be taken seriously. (Ahem; book lover reader should really realize that this is a joke story before ranting about me in his profile)
1. Omniverse busting

_**The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and Naruto.**_

I do not own dbz or naruto

Welcome to my new statsheet, where everything is all for jokes and fun. SO DON'T TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY

I would like to thank FTDS for inspiration, as his stat sheet constantly wank naruto and downplay Goku, so… I'll do the same. Except the other way around.

So, relax, get comfortable, and get ready to read some serious BS.

You can say it is a parody of another statsheet.

Everything from here on DO NOT reflect my actual opinion and beliefs, if you want a more serious statsheet, check out my other one.

Strength:

Goku has constantly shown incredible amounts of strength, at base form he constantly lifted around a million tons, meaning that in super saiyan blue, he should easily have the capability of casually dragging the WHOLE SOLAR SYSTEM.

How? Well it's simple, I capitalized "the whole solar system" therefore, it is automatically true, since I said so.

The 40 tons thing is due to grand kai's planet being 100000000000000000x earth's gravity. I don't need proof since toriyama CLEARLY stated it in an interview!

Speed.

Since using instant transmission is instantaneous, he could casually spam the technique whenever he wants, meaning his speed would always be instantaneous if he wanted it to be.

Since super saiyan is 50x base form in all aspects, that would mean in super saiyan form, instant transmission is 50x faster than instantaneous which would mean if he was in super saiyan god form, his instant transmission speed could easily exceed a million times faster than Instant.

This would mean that every time he is facing an enemy, his fti (faster than instantaneous) speeds would bring him back in time, giving him the opportunity to kill the enemy as a child.

What? You disagree with me? IT DOESN'T MATTER! ITS MY STORY! I WILL BLOCK YOU!

Ki

Goku has always had a massive amount of ki, infinite, in fact since the energy zenkai gives him is infinite, and that zenkai power is hidden in his body.

His god ki allows he to fight on a whole new level, allowing him to fight a hyperversal god with infinite power!

Goku can also use the spirit bomb to gather energy from the sun, given enough time, Goku would have an infinite amount of ki in the spirit bomb, which he can absorb.

Durability

Goku has shown many impressive feats of durability. For example he easily survived a drop from space in his weakened state. And for him to move and accelerate to his ordinary combat speeds, he would need to resist an infinite amount of Gs.

He also survived sorbet's ray gun, which was able to place PIS on Goku.; the most overpowered weapon in fiction.

Back to the previous part about ki. Since his body contains the zenkai energy that would mean that he would have infinite durability.

Attack potency:

Goku as a kid once hit yamcha hard enough that he broke the panel they were drawn in (4 wall breaking)

I've seen other explosions in other series where an omniverse's explosion didn't break the comic panels. this would mean as a KID Goku has omniverse+ striking power, as an adult that would mean he would have multi omniverse+ striking power. Power which is beyond an infinite magnitudes of infinity.

Tools- Goku has the most powerful power in all of fiction: Gokupotence. It is even more powerful than brolypotence; which is powerful enough for broly to defeat the living tribunal in a punch

Gokupotence allows Goku to have multi-multi-multi-multi blah, blah, blah. Multi-multi-multi omniverses of power

Final summary

Baseform- ssjgss

Strength: several biggatons

Speed: millions of times faster than Instant.

Ki- infinite, most likely beyond

Durability- infinite, most likely beyond.

Attack potency- multi omniverse+

With gokupotence

Speed- way beyond an omnipotent

Strength-way beyond an omnipotent

Ki- way beyond an omnipotent

Durability- way beyond an omnipotent

Attack potency- way beyond an omnipotent.

Naruto:

Speed- Naruto doesn't create a sonic boom moving. He is subsonic in six paths sage mode.

durability- got hurt by a sword (and if you remember before he was ON GUARD) wall level at best

Strength- brought the rhinos into the air, big deal, a helicopter can do that.

Chakra- got "infinite" chakra drained in seconds, how inefficient. Senjutsu chakra comes from nature. I'm pretty sure plants can't fight, which means the energy he got was probably several microjoules at best.

Attack potency- launched a city level attack in six paths sage mode, lost his arm. his own attack was more powerful than what he can withstand.

tool- butthurt narutards who can't accept that Naruto isn't as strong as he is, then over exaggerated his feats.

Final-

Strength- several tons

Speed-subsonic

Chakra- very little

Durability- wall/street level, ordinary thug could take him out.

Attack potency- city level

With narutard wank-

Infinite speed, durability, attack potence, strength, chakra

Still weaker than goku. Without gokupotence.

Oneshot:

Here is how a fight would go:

2 mighty warriors were standing face to face, readying for the clash of the century. On one side was Naruto, and on the other side was Goku.

As the fight started, Naruto charged forwarded before instantly getting vaporized with a simple click from Goku.

The end.

Chapter-end

How did you like the troll chapter? Find it funny? Leave a review about your opinion

Please favourite and follow, see you on the next chapter (if you want more)


	2. Pathetic

The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and Naruto.

I do not own dbz or Naruto.

THIS IS A JOKE STATSHEET

I want start with the fact I had a good laugh at people such as book lover reader and Narutothegodofall. BOTH of them fell for the statsheet, and thought it was real. And I want to say something to their PM and reviews (since in trying to be reverse FTDS, I decided to delete any "bad" reviews, don't worry I won't do this on my other statsheet)

I'll do several debunks before moving onto the joke bit

 **Dragon ball super isn't canon! The manga is canon and the 40 ton thing isn't gag!- book lover reader**

(I'm trying to be like FTDS, so I'll insult them (please don't take my insults seriously, it's a joke PLEASE READ THIS PART)

What type of stupid idiot can't even do a little research and find out that toriyama CLEARLY stated that the scene was a gag and was used to show the difference in power between super saiyan and base form.

Toriyama also stated the manga was an ADAPTATION of the anime, it may have came out first, but the anime has been in works before the manga! Tell me what type of canon manga strips down the story to its most basic plot and skips a whole saga!? I knew you narutard idiots can't accept the fact and blindly follow FTDS. (Which isn't that much better since I'm pretending to be FTDS-like)

 **Naruto is still more powerful than your pathetically wanked goku. Doesn't matter if he has beyond omnipotence, truth seeking balls would kill him. – Narutothegodofall**

I don't even…

I used a memetic character just so I can make Goku stronger than the wanked Naruto and you STILL say that Naruto is stronger? I don't even… what the actual fu…

Ok, I'm putting my FTDS mask on.

The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and naruto

Chapter 2

Naruto: stats

Speed: pathetic

Strength: pathetic

Durability: pathetic

Chakra: pathetic

Attack potency: pathetic

Healing: pathetic

Now before anyone even ATTEMPTS to insult me I'll explain why all of Naruto's stats are pathetic.

Speed: couldn't move fast enough to catch toneri when he kidnapped Hinata the first time. They were running not even at HALF the speed of sound. This means every time Naruto has shown a feat capable of exceeding supersonic, it was just sped up to make it look faster.

In fact, that's why they needed to use sai's bird to fly on instead of using their own legs. PATHETIC

Strength: Naruto was fighting kurama in sage mode, during the battle, he flipped kurama over.

HOWEVER, kurama was a body of chakra. And since chakra is energy, chakra weighs nothing! And Naruto was struggling too! In sage mode!

He had trouble lifting NOTHING in sage mode! Pathetic!

Durability: Naruto told everyone to be on guard before getting hit by a sword. Meaning his durability was pathetic in base form, a fully prepared for anything Naruto got a sword stuck through his body!

Meanwhile Goku was off guard, in base form and was hit by a laser that is equivalent to a raditz level attack (which was definitely more powerful than a big metal stick)

Chakra: Naruto got nearly all of his chakra drained by toneri on the moon, that means he lost an INFINITE amount of chakra in SECONDS. That's how inefficient Naruto is. And the infinite chakra is incapable of past multi city level attacks, because his most powerful attack created a large explosion that didn't even partially damage the earth.

Attack potency: his most powerful attack created an explosion the size of a city, costing him his arm. Meanwhile, Goku and beerus' punches where shaking apart the universe. And champa was casually kicking planets apart via pure brute force.

Healing: can accelerate healing minor wounds, anything such as a stab or a missing limb is too much. Meanwhile, Goku in super saiyan god form survived a hand into his body, and promptly recover in a minute. Naruto's healing is pathetic compared to Goku. Ya hear me? PATHETIC!

Since I've already done Goku, I'll move on to the rest of the DBZ universe.

Since Goku's attack was calculated to be omniverse in power, that would mean yamcha would be able to withstand an omniverses level attack from Goku since he was the one who was hit by the attack.

And since yamcha is fodder, that would casually put almost with a power level of 10 or higher at omniverses level. That would mean:

Vegeta (saiyan saga) whjo had a power of 18000, would be able to destroy almost 2000 omniverses.

Frieza, at full power has a powerlevel of 120,000,000, would be able to destroy 12 million omniverses.

Goku in super saiyan had a powerlevel of 150 million, meaning 15 million omniverses would be destroyed

Golden frieza has a powerlevel of 100 quintillion (its no longer a joke since toriyama made it canon and stated that frieza does indeed have that high of a powerlevel)

This would mean frieza could bust 10 quintillion omniverses.

If an omniverse was a planet, frieza would be capable of universe busting. And Goku isn't that far behind. Whis and vados are even more powerful. Making Naruto, who could only city bust, an ant compared to them. In fact, not even an ant, it would be like how much a single atom is to us. Almost nothing.

So you narutards better accept the facts, its not our fault toriyama created a character who is infinitely more powerful than Naruto. I know he is secretly giving the middle finger to the Naruto fanboys.

Naruto lost, get over with it kid.

And as narutothegodofall famously said-

"Go cry to your mommies wah!"

One shot.

Goku was enjoying this, he is casually beating up the rabid Naruto fanboys constantly coming at him, people such as Narutothegodofall, FTDS, book lover reader, were all getting they faces blown off from being in the mere presence of such a powerful god.

Then Naruto appeared.

The young idiot foolishly challenged Goku into a battle, spamming his usual clones and rasengan, only for them to leave no marks or even a scratch of Goku. Finally noticing Naruto's presence (he didn't even realize that naruto was attacking him, due to his pathetic rasengan's) Goku casually punched Naruto, only for the force of his punch to completely disintegrate Naruto to a sub quantum level. The force of his punch sent shockwaves across the hypeerverse, causing every universe from every multiverse to explode from his power, leaving Goku in a blank space of nothingness.

"oops" he said.

The funny thing is, that Naruto wouldn't even be as angry as his fanboys would be… mainly because Naruto would be dead in a straight on fight, even with Goku held back…and the dead people can't get angry.

Chapter finished

I'll drop the FTDS mask from here. PLEASE realize this is just a joke, I've got several people getting butthurt from the previous chapter even though I clearly stated it is a joke, READ NEXT TIME.

Oh, and one more thing, I'll put on my FTDS mask once again.

Any flames (well, even the tiniest criticism is flaming to him…) would be immediately deleted and blocked from reviewing. THIS IS MY STATSHEET! MY RULES. If you don't like it, too bad. HA!

Mask off again.

How many FTDS references can you spot in this chapter? Winner who can find the most would get a cookie

Please review, follow and favourite! Thanks for reading.


	3. 2powerful4U

**The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku vs Naruto**

I do not own dbz or naruto

I m deciding to admit the truth. I've been unfair to Goku in the last 2 chapters. Most people are confused as well. GOKU is the downplayed while Naruto is the exaggerated. If Goku wasn't downplayed like in my previous chapter, he would be far more than a memetic tier character.

Let's begin

At base form, as a KID he is super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^infinity^infinity…x1000000000000000000000000000000000000000- ultra-googoly-wankversal-popoversal-omniversal-blahblahblahversal-more-powerful-than-anything-you-can-make-up-even-if-you-say-it-is-stronger-than-this-goku-x infinity-chucknorrisversal-all-powerful-infinitly-beyond-mr-popo-mega-ultra-hyper super mega bigga omniversal-more-powerful-than-anything-on-the-internet-multi-all-he-also-exists-in-real-life-thats-why-people-are-dying-every-day+++++++++++++++++++++++X infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared x 10000000000000000 omnipotents doing an infinite amounts of fusions x MvC Goku x your mom's weight x Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee x Mr popo x ftds' love for Naruto x the number of butthurt narutards reading this x Saitama x brolypotence x gokupotence x everything x screwattack's love for superman x n*gga please x a bigga-multi-ultra-hyper-ultimate-beyond-memetic-tier-character-who-was-wanked-infinite-times.

My hands are getting tired, but basically repeat that whole list an infinite magnitudes of infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity x anything-you-think-of-and-anything-you-can-find-on-the-internet x blah blah blah x etc etc etc x any future FTDS Naruto wanks x any character who is more powerful than this character is still weaker x infinity.

And that's Goku in kid form SURPRESSED in the beginning of dragon ball (not Z). For everything, speed, durability, strength, DC, etc. And this is CANON, toriyama confirmed this. Not only that, I have further proof.

I made a mistake in the previous chapter, Goku destroying the comic panel isn't omniversal+

It's more power than any fictional idea that ever existed into a manga or comic. Placing him above anything I've said before. Hear me out.

Goku was able to destroy the fourth wall. Not break, DESTROY. This means his capabilities are far beyond anything fiction can throw at it, since it would still be contained inside of a panel. Since Goku can destroy the comic panel, this means that he is beyond fiction, and simply our minds are not powerful enough to imagine his power in any form.

There is more proof- in dragon ball there was a particular scene where Goku casually defeated BRUCE LEE, meaning that he is far beyond the power of Chuck Norris and far beyond anything. Ya hear me!? ANYTHING. That feat alone puts him beyond memetic+ tier.

I not near any more proof. As an adult he goes beyond this, meaning that everything you just read was like comparing TOAA to a 1 dimensional character who could do nothing.

What? What do you mean by: Goku got killed and beaten before? Let me explain.

There are 2 possibilities:

First, all characters are at the same tier

Second, Goku was just pretending to be tired and decided to meddle around with weaker character for fun, pretending to die and get hurt. I got proof.

Due to Goku's speed (the huge chunk of text above) he could have easily have faked it by painting on fake scars before anyone can realize what happened.

In fact he actually controls the entire look and focus on the dragon ball universe. Evidence of this was during dragon ball super episode 5 when Goku decided to troll people by taking a break from holding dragon ball together, resulting is the horrid animation from Goku's choice of leaving dragon ball free from his power.

I got a list of more abilities:

Intelligence- due to his speed, his brain would have to be fast enough to process information while travelling at the speed he is going. Meaning Goku has beyond (insert the giant list above) X omniscience.

Instant transmission- was able to time travel with this technique, he is also able to easily access omnilocked places.

Some of Goku's techniques. Examples are:

Solar flare- he literally chucks the sun at people (no wonder why it is so bright)

Invisible eye blast- vaporized naruto

Spirit bomb and varients- allows Goku to absorb any nearby power, giving him infinite energy (although he has more than infinite)

The better-than-you attack: can destroy any thing, no matter what you say. Goku is stronger, get over it kid.

Weaknesses: none

One shot time:

"Mommy, what's that?" Said a little 2 year old kid in the park, pointing at the fireball flying past. The mom looked up, only to see nothing (the fireball moved too quick)

"What type of Crack did my 2 year old consume?" She thought, thinking her kid was a psycho who was seeing things.

Meanwhile, the fireball was Naruto getting blown across the universe, being within 1000000 light years of the great, almighty Goku.

Ending up in another galaxy, all that was left of Naruto was ashes.

Goku then vaporized the ashes just by thinking about it, he can't let such a pathetic creature to have any chance of regeneration, in case some idiot decides to wank Naruto to the point where Naruto can regenerate from dust.

"Serves him right" said goku, before casually destroying the multi-omni-omni-omniverse by looking at it, just for extra precaution.

Chapter end.

Next chapter, I would probably talk about how bad Naruto is and etc. I made this chapter since Narutothegodofall was talking about how Naruto was still more powerful.

Have a good day, please review, follow, favourite!


	4. Yamcha and krillin solos

_**The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and Naruto**_

Chapter 4

I don't own dbz or naruto

This this is actually getting a little bit popular! I even found a jokes battle wiki profile about this "exaggerated" Goku. The profile was made by CaptainFalcon64 (I owe him one). Check it out. It's hilarious.

A lot of reviews suggested that I should have added more adjectives to the huge list of words in the previous chapter. I should have, but my hands were dying after that though. Consider whatever the reviews say as canon in this statsheet.

I have a story to tell before we start.

A long time ago, there was a boy named Naruto. He lived happily in his home, with no one ever disrupting his everyday activities.

Then…one day a certain fanboy (at first glance you would think he is a fairy tail fanboy) came along and snuck up on Naruto. He then; with his tremendous wank power, overpowered Naruto, and proceeded to strip Naruto, then began to start sucking on his di…..

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Keep the rating T! Since when did author x Naruto become popular?

Anyway, today I would be doing a chapter about Naruto, enjoy! Let's go!

Naruto

Attack potency: s***

Durability: s***

Speed: s***

Chakra: s***

Etcetera: s***

Now before anyone even ATTEMPTS to insult me, I'll explain why all of his stats are rated as s*** (I know, the joke is getting old, but I still find it as a good point to joke about.)

A few chapters ago, I gave Naruto a "pathetic" rating. But I decided to be fair to Naruto…by downgrading him to a crap level. Don't blame me, I'll explain how Naruto fails to even TOUCH yamcha. Heck, I have proof dragon slayer's fake, wanked naruto is canon fodder when compared to yamcha.

Let's begin.

As I've proven in the previous chapter, the hit from Goku as a kid was magnitudes beyond omnipotent. But even more amazing was the fact yamcha survived the hit. That means YAMCHA had beyond omnipotent durability. Compare that to Naruto who struggled to lift zero weight in sage mode. LOL

I got further proof. Both yamcha AND krillin, two of the weakest fodder character, survived popo's training. They survived POPO's training. You know, the same guy who is equal to Chuck Norris in power?

That is a feat that is beyond anything Naruto has ever shown. This proves Naruto is no match for fodder tier characters in dbz.

Don't call me biased, I'm simply using true facts. I'm not a dbztard. If you DARE insult me I'll block you! And delete your reviews! Because the world must be perfect the way I want it!

Wait there is more!

Both krillin and yamcha surpassed kami, kami was more powerful than kid Goku, who defeated BRUCE LEE. Case closed. Yamcha and krillin are gods. Let's all worship them.

Krillin also has "godly" stealth too, not being caught by Dodoria when he tried to be a space duck to avoid detection. That's better stealth than Naruto could ever achieve.

Let's go down a level (or up a level) what about **the farmer with the shotgun?**

lets just say, the farmer oneshots (quite literally) each shotgun shot hits with enough force to be able to solo almost all of dragon ball. Which easily puts him above (blah, blah, blah giant text here from chapter 3).

With that power, he casually destroys Naruto. Each shot gun pellet would rip straight through Naruto's truth seeking balls (which is the only balls Naruto will ever have) and blow Naruto into oblivion.

I got more information on even foddier characters. Let's say Mr Satan. He survived a hit from Cell. That already puts mr Satan's durability above anything Naruto has. That includes truth seeking balls.

SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don't care if you say "Mr Satan can't survive the truth seeking balls" I have an interview where toriyama CONFIRMED that Mr Satan could hold his own against Kaguya, and win pretty easily. Even Kishimoto confirmed it. I don't need a link. But I'll give you one, it might not work though.

Link: w w w .c li p art b est cl ip ar ts / 7 c a/ Kz 8 / 7 c a Kz 8 y zi . j p eg

So, can it get any worse for Naruto? Why, yes… it can.

What if I told you a thin metal wall is more durable than Naruto?

Yes, that's true. In the pilaf saga, Goku and his friends were trapped inside a metal room. Goku's Kamehameha did nothing to the wall. That means even an person is X times stronger than an omnipotent (I'm not bothered to write that whole paragraph from the last chapter again) the wall can tank a beyond omnipotent attack. Naruto would get owned by a wall that doesn't even move. How pitiful.

Time for a one shot!

It was an ordinary peaceful day, krillin and yamcha were training together, with krillin destroying yamcha, because… its yamcha…

Then a wild Naruto appeared!

"I challenge you two to a fight! I'm going to win! Believe it!" Shouted Naruto, charging him most powerful rasengan while in six paths sage mode. He launched forward and attempted to attack the two, only for him to get flicked into oblivion. The end.

One shot 2:

"Dammit! how could I loose!? I'm the greatest! Believe it!" shouted Naruto. His horrifying voice scared the whole forest. He was lucky to be brought back to life with the dragon balls. But the Z fighter soon realized why bringing back such an annoying person was a huge mistake.

But nevermind that, Naruto was strolling through the forest, trying to find his way back home. That's until he spotted an ant on the ground. He ignored it and moved forward, but the ant followed.

"Quit following me!" he shouted, before using his chakra to put extra force on his step in his attempt to try squash the ant.

The ant effortlessly caught his foot, before hitting Naruto hard enough that it ripped Naruto apart. Body parts of Naruto came falling down, like if the one punch man hit a monster.

Because even ants in the dragon ball universe makes Naruto look like fodder. Toriyama confirmed it, and Kishimoto agreed.

End of chapter.

No flames will be tolerated. I can and I will block you. (That basically means any reviews that has the tiniest sign of criticism)

Nah, just kidding. Have a good day/ night. Please favourite, follow and review!

Chapter 4 end


	5. Debunking the desperate (still a joke)

_**The exaggerated and the downplayed: Goku and Naruto**_

I don't own dbz or naruto

Before I move into the actual fun stuff, I would like to say a number of idiots got pissed off at me dispute the fact I warned them that this is just a joke. One notible person was book lover reader, so I'll "joke" debunk him right now

For the last goddamn time THIS IS A JOKE.

Goku has never shown able to lift a million tons if were talking strictly arm strength then he could only barely lift 20 tons in base form and for those who say that was a gag get over yourself idiots it happened in the manga which is canon and the anime. For those of you who whine and yell saying look at when he lifted that massive red metal in episode 1 of super, sorry but that wasn't canon. In the manga which by the way the English version came first before any subbed episodes he was pulling not lifting. The first subbed episode aired July 5th, 2015 and the first chapter of the new manga in **English** on June 24, 2015, and the movie aired August 5, 2014. This means that the original writing occurred long before the anime showed up.

Idiot, toriyama CLEARLY stated goku could lift more than 40 tons, previously, I've proven goku can lift far beyond infinite tons in the previous chapters, it was a gag scene and the anime is canon because I said so (OK, seriously it is canon)

Toriyama has never said that Grand Kai's planet has 100000000000000000x Earth gravity because I have looked everywhere and there is no sign of it and guess what if you can't provide proof you are a liar. At least FTDS has always provided proof which is something you DBZtards never do other then blowing out your asses.

I've provided clear proof in the link in the previous chapter, ftds has never provided any proof for his chapter, goku is always stronger than naruto, you can whine b**** about it, but nothing changes the fact that narutards like you simply grabs facts straight out of your ass (I want to see the reaction of people looking at the link, it would be hilarious)

The IT can't be counted as speed you idiot because there is no speed about it, as well as the fact one needs concentration to use it so again can't be used as speed idiot.

The only idiot is you, all his abilities are multiplied many times in transformation, that would mean as a super saiyan, the ability becomes so powerful that he doesn't even need to concentrate to use it, effectively making IT like speed for him. Even then, goku is already faster than IT anyway.

Goku has never had infinite power if he did then why do so many fights we see him getting tired.

He was just pretending to be tired for fun, he also held back for fun too, read the damn manga idiot!

Goku never fell from space ever and Sorbet's ray gun was a common one Freeza said so.

(OK, talking legit now, goku fell from space in one of the dragon ball super episodes where he eventually lost to beerus, although he isn't falling from "space" he still was burning up, I know the gun was common for friezas soldiers)

Back to the joke,

Freaking retard, goku fell from space when he was a baby! The pod crashing to earth at that speed would put him at tens of thousands of Gs, even with padding inside of the craft! Also the gun WAS special! It was a PIS gun, it doesn't matter if it is the same as ordinary troops, it still has PIS and goku was only letting the laser hit him! (Lol, I'm kinda running out of ideas for the laser thing)

The rest is you being a worthless idiot and I don't need to talk anymore considering the fact I have broken you and exposed you as a liar and a hypocrite.

(Lol, the irony)

You are the worthless idiot who can't accept the fact naruto isn't who you believe him to be, I have just destroyed all your arguments, and proven you are just butthurt from getting blocked! You CLEARLY insulted my life with ONE small negative review! (Gasp! (I'm literally laughing right now, feel so….ftds-like)

You are just a worthless piece of garbage who lacks the ability to determine what is logical and not, please get your ass off the Internet and go back to worshipping naruto (sheesh that's a little harsh)

There I just debunked how pathetic the naruto worshiper "book lover reader" is.

(OK, I'm kinda pushing it, but what I'm saying is just a joke, in reality I don't hate you….that much….)

(On a serious note) By the way, I'm not a dbztard, I may support dbz, but dbz is not my favourite anime show, I like certain parts of naruto better than dbz (characters, abilities, etc) but comparing the two is simply unfair, because of FTDS, many dbz fans who are also Naruto fans start hating on the Naruto fanbase, which shouldn't have happened since both are great anime shows. This fighting should stop, there was even a brief period of peace earlier this year and late last year. I only update chapters when the opposition updates first, if ftds can at least say "in my opinion: blah,blah,blah" it would have easily settled down the giant flame war going on right now.

I'll move on now…

Next narutard

Narutothegodofall…oh boy…

"delete this review and I'll report you.

Your stupid goku is still nowhere near the power of naruto, naruto has abilities which you dbztards can never dream of, dbzverse only has 4 galaxies, meaning naruto can easily solo it since naruto could destroy an infinite amount of space in one shot. Ftds has proven that naruto can defeat omnipotent characters with his truth seeking balls, and naruto has shown to be able to casually defeat people who are on par with beyond omnipotent characters, goku is nothing. Go cry to your mommy ha!"

First, I deleted your review (lol, just like ftds does) so are you going to report me?

But before I did, I decided to debunk worthless narutards like you.

Goku has a huge list of abilities that makes naruto's abilities look like nothing!

Goku's abilities:

In addition to goku's normal abilities, after extensive research, I've found these other ones.

The better-than-you-attack: It literally makes goku better than anything you have, I don't give a crap about how your character is "unbeatable" goku automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms.

Super, ultra, mega giga- spirit bomb- a spirit bomb- where goku gathers energy from all over the omniverse, however due to goku's (I seriously can't be bother to go back to get that huge wall of text from the previous chapters) attack potency, he doesn't use this varient of the spirit bomb due to it not even coming close to goku's punching power.

Eat everything: Saiyans were said to be able to eat anything, all attacks from the enemy can be eaten.

Better than better-than-you-attack: goku literally doesn't have the ability to loose, this includes other beings who also don't have the ability to loose, I won't even talk about what happens if goku looses because it would never happen.

Time manipulation: goku can casually manipulate time, since he was unaffected by whis' time reversal, proving goku can also change time to fit his needs, he is far beyond any other time manipulators in fiction, usually uses this ability to eat food infinite times over and over again.

Other stuff manipulation: Basically the ability when the writer is too lazy to type down "reality warping" "plot manipulation" etc, it is basically the ability to manipulate blah,blah,blah no one cares.

Beyond the fourth wall: can casually kill the reader who is reading this, he can jump out of the screen and kill you, beware.

Ability copy: can instantly copy someone's techniques he doesn't need to look at it and it is more powerful than the original, it just used it to copy all of naruto's abilities, except the techniques are actually useful when he copies it.

Hax resistance: meanwhile his own ability can't be copied or absorbed, he also casually withstand truth seeking balls from Naruto(wanked) mind control also is useless, as well as all forms of reality warping.

You still don't believe goku can take on naruto, well lets look at naruto's abilities.

(I did this since people on vs battle wiki wanted to make a "Naruto (downplayed)" profile, but couldn't think of some techniques, so here is some)

Rasengan- a ball of spinning wind, useless but good as a fan.

Rasenshuriken- a ball of spinning wind with blades, tiny cell sized wind blades can't penetrate skin since they lack enough energy to do so, they also make good fans.

Shadow clones- clones which are effective…..in being useless as they can't do anything.

Sage mode- extra face paint, makes naruto strong enough to lift ABSOLUTELY NOTHING at full power.

Nine tails chakra mode- makes naruto yellow (but naruto is Asian, he was already yellow from the beginning) the chakra cloak makes naruto stronger than when in sage mode, allowing him to lift zero weight with high difficulty.

It also allows kishimoto to be sued due to copyright on the super Saiyans design.

Truth seeking balls- black balls which finds the truth. Useless in combat situations.

Non-sucking black holes: black holes which can't suck anything, making them harmless. Naruto's most powerful attack.

Six paths sage mode- makes naruto stronger than his nine tails chakra mode, allows him to lift zero weight with moderate-high difficulty. His also has his most powerful attack- a black hole which is harmless, doing zero damage.

Now you see who is superior narutards? There is a reason I delete your reviews. Also I just disproved that the truth seeking balls can do anything, since they can only seek the truth, which there is none in your review. Making them useless.

Asspull: lazy writing where abilities just come out of thin air. However, looking from above, asspull abilities seem to be useless, so it is likely asspull is granting naruto more abilities to do nothing.

Next reviewer:

"you know, you could be a little nicer to people you just debunked a paragraph ago…"

WOW! YOU CRITICIZED ME! HOW RUDE, YOU MUST BE A NARUTARD SINCE YOU HAVE ONE NEGATIVE POINT ABOUT ME. I'm going to delete your review, block you, and report you at the same time. (Lol. Just like ftds.)

Here is a list of people KID goku can beat. In addition to who is already listed on the main jokes battle wiki (I really support that site)

Ywach (wanked) goku can easily destroy him.

Naruto(wanked) vaporized him without even touching him

Bruce Lee (self explanatory)

Teh docturr (wibbly wobbly timey wimey is still no match)

Screw attackssuperman

Everyone that exists on the internet, reality and fiction.

(Yes I'm taking a shot at other online characters, just because...yolo)

One shot:

"OK kids, time for your daily naruto flavoured cu… I mean milk!" said the teacher. All the kids rushed to her, trying desperately to reach for the white….fluids…(yuck, how do narutards live of that?)

"Hey…I don't think you should drink that…" said the one logical kid in the class.

"that's not milk, its fluids from naruto's daily "activities" it won't taste nice…" the kid explained, only for the other kids to yell at him.

"You are such a traitor! You are just an idiot who can't accept the fact that the naruto brand milk is better!" The narutard kid screamed.

"that's not true, the goku brand milk contains various nutrients and healthy stuff, I got a list of ingredients and manufacturing papers from reliable companies to prove this" the logical kid said, funding over the proof.

"That's fake! You never ever provided proof your milk was better! (Lol, even if he just handed it over to them) the naruto milk is better, look it comes from dragon slayer corps, the book lover reader company and the narutothegodofall company. They are ssssuuuupppeerrr reliable" the other kids shouted.

"have a look at this, the "anime company" had give rating to each lower level companies, including the three you listed, all were rated with a zero star. The dragon slayer corp was found to have misleading advertisements, with it blocking out negative reviews so it appears everyone is praising it."

"the book lover reader company was found to take small jokes too seriously, with tiny banter causing the company to send a huge blast of negative reviews to any company that dares try touch it and its related company. It is shown the company blindly follows the example of the dragon slayer corp. The company was also shown reporting signs of illiteracy as they can't seem to read carefully, only pin pointing certain details, they also try to bend the world to their will, stating other companies show no reliable results despite hundreds available"

"And the narutothegodofall company was reported saying that their naruto flavoured "milk" was better than anything else in the whole world, believing their milk to have healing properties, immortality, and God like powers, all three of these companies were given a zero star rating.

"their milk still tastes good!" the little narutards screamed.

"Who said it was milk? I'm pretty sure its….oh….I see…. Well, it doesn't matter what it is, you narutards would follow your company blindly.

The end.

Sorry for taking too long… I was kinda out of ideas, well I hope you find this chapter funny.

I also sent my main writing device for warranty since the screen had some problems, I'm using my phone right now, so typos are going to be common. Doesn't hinder my upload times though.

Please leave nice reviews and don't flame! Good night/day make one negative review and I'll block you (jokes).


End file.
